Arrival at Dar Es Salaam Docks/Meeting Kwaku/Nia tags along
This is how arrival at Dar Es Salaam Dock, meeting Kwaku and Nia tags along goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. at Darker Docks, The Fat Controller is asking about Thomas, Lightning and the others' whereabouts to the African people in front of him The Fat Controller: Ah, yes. Um, he's a blue tank engine. He has the number one painted on the side of him. Yes. Oh, oh. Do you not remember seeing him? He was following some racing cars. Oh. Voice: Racing cars? The Fat Controller: Huh? turns to see a man wearing a strange clothing on his head and over his face walking from the shadows with camels besides him Man: Ah. Racing cars went off into the Sahara. Fat Controller look at the direction the man's pointing The Fat Controller: The Sahara? turns to see that the man was gone. He appeared behind him, holding his briefcase Man: Indeed. The Fat Controller: Aaah! (he almost drop the picture of Thomas but catch it in time) The desert? Is there even a railway track through the Sahara..... Aah! camel grabs his hat and hold it above his head The Fat Controller: Hey! Give that back! Man: (laughs) Oh, you must forgive my camel. He loves to try new kinds of foods. camel eat the top hat, much to the Fat Controller's utter annoyance scene changes to Dar Es Salaam where Thomas, Finn, Holley and Nia arrived Nia: So here we are, guys. This is Dar Es Salaam. Tanzania. Trucks: We're home! Finn McMissile: And I do believe we have some more friends we would like you to meet. Thomas: Great! OK, everybody. Now, you need to keep your eyes open for my friend. You can't miss him. He's bright yellow so he looks really cool. And he can spin around really fast! He's called Ace! (gasps) trucks saw yellow things like bananas and umbrellas. A crane lift some crates to reveal a van but not Ace Nia: Ace? Who's Ace? Thomas: (groans) Nia: I thought you didn't know anybody in Africa, eh? I thought you've never been here before. Thomas: No, I haven't. Ace, Lightning and I came to Africa together, Nia. We're going to go all the way around the world! Nia: Together? You're going around the world together? I thought you wanted to do everything by yourself. I thought you didn't need any help. Thomas: Well, Ace isn't, (stammers) helping me. (strains) it's just that he's racing with Lightning on five different continents, in five cross country rallies. Nia heard a deep whistle coming from nearby Nia: Hello! Hey! Hello! Thomas: Is that Ace? Nia: No, no, no, no. It's my friend, Kwaku. red Garret engine approaches from the opposite direction. Lightning and the others are with him Kwaku: Nia? Is that really you? Lightning McQueen: Hey, Finn, we were wondering where you guys had got to. Mater: Holley! Holley Shiftwell: Mater! Thomas: Oh. I wonder if your friend, Kwaku seen Ace. Kwaku: Nia! How are you? Nia: (laughs) All very well, thank you, Kwaku. Lightning McQueen: Who's the orange tank engine lady? Holley Shiftwell: This is Nia. She helped us with the train because it got really long on the way here. Lightning McQueen: Well, the Rally was great. Cruz Ramirez: And Ace let me win just like he promised. Nia: It's nice to meet you and your friends, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Thanks. Sally: It's good to meet you too. Thomas: Excuse me. Kwaku: How are your wheels? How is your boiler? How are your pistons? Have the tracks been taking you where you want to go? And are your fellow engines treating you well? Nia: Yes, they are, thank you. And how are you? How are your wheels? How is your boiler? How are your pistons? Have the tracks been taking you where you want to go? And are your fellow engines treating you well? give a deadpan look Kwaku: (chuckles) Everything and everyone is pretty good today. Thank you, Nia. Thomas: Wow! You two took a long time to say hello. The King: Tell me about it. He asked us the same question earlier, kid. Finn McMissile: How did we miss that? Holley Shiftwell: We must've taken too long. Cruz Ramirez: When you two and Thomas are with Nia. and Holley look at each other in surprise Kwaku: Eh, have you found a new shed where you can live..... Thomas: Excuse me, uh, but can I just ask you something quick? Please, Kwaku? Kwaku: (chuckles) I suppose you better, huh? again Before you burn your boiler dry. with Nia and his friends laughs at Kwaku's comment Thomas: Have you seen a little yellow racing car called Ace around here? We're supposed to be meeting him. Kwaku: Hmmm. There were lots of racing cars here earlier. Thomas: There were? Kwaku: You should have seen them, Nia. (chuckles) Zipping about there like mosquitos going back and forth across the tracks. (makes zooming noises and chuckles) Thomas: (chuckles) And..... Kwaku: Well, they're all gone now. So the yard is quiet again. Personally, I prefer it that way. (chuckles) Thomas: (sighs) Finn McMissile: Oh, well, we may see each other in the next continent. Who knows? Holley Shiftwell: Do you all know where Ace is? Mater: Well, he was with us when we finished the race but I don't know where he went after that. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you guys just missed him. a guard's whistle blew at the back of Kwaku's train Kwaku: Uh-oh. I have to be on my way again. (chuckles) Goodbye, Nia. Goodbye, Nia's friends. Nia: Bye, Kwaku. See you soon. Sally: See ya. Luigi: He surely is a quite charmer. Guido: (speaking Italian) Ramone: And a friendly companion to look for guidance, man. Finn McMissile: Well, Ace would want us to meet him in the next continent. Thomas: (sighs) Ace must have gone ahead without us. Nia: Hmm. He doesn't sound like a very good friend. Thomas: What do you mean? Ace is a great friend. He's fast and exciting. And he does what he wants. He's a racing car, Nia. Free and easy. I was probably just too slow getting here with all these trucks to pull. Cruz Ramirez: Oh, don't worry, Thommy. I'm sure he's here somewhere. Smokey: Yeah, if I know Ace, he's probably waitin' on a ship for us right now. Nia: So what are you going to do now, Thomas? Can I help? Thomas: No, Nia. No, you can't. You might as well go home now, OK? We'II just find a ship and go to Rio by ourselves. Wherever that is. and the cars head off to find a ship to get on and as evening starts to fell, they got loaded onto a ship and the men unhooked them and secured them with chains to keep them still on the boat Nia: Hey-hey, guys! and the cars look up to see Nia being loaded onto the ship as well Thomas: What are you doing? We thought you were going home again. You're not supposed to be on this ship. Nia: Cheer up. I'm coming with you, in case you all meet another angry elephant or something you know. (giggles) blush in embarrassment Nia: And anyway, I've always wanted to see the world too. Thomas: What?! That was my idea! Nia: You're not the only one who can have ideas, Thomas. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. She does have a point. Sarge: That's right. Everyone has ideas. Nia: I've always wanted to visit other places. There are so many things to see and discover. In China, they have mountains that look like rainbows. Thomas: Really? Rainbow mountains. imagines himself climbing up the side of a rainbow coloured mountain Nia: I know! Doesn't it sound amazing? Sally: Yeah, it does now that you mention it. Sheriff: That sounds a bit far-fetched if you ask me. cars and Nia look at him with confusion Sheriff: What? It is. How can mountains have rainbows? Finn McMissile: They are called the rainbow mountains because they have rainbow coloured landscapes and other interesting things. Mater: How do you know that, Finn? Finn McMissile: I learned in the spy academy when I was training with my old friend, Leland Turbo who unfortunately got crushed into a cube by Zundapp years later. Nia: Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. Finn McMissile: That's alright. I went on with the mission anyway. Thomas: But Ace said that I was gonna be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world. Nia: Then I can be the second. Cruz Ramirez: That could work for the both of you. Mack: Yeah. Nia: Besides, why isn't Ace here, huh? Why isn't he helping you? Thomas: Because,,,, (stammers) I don't need any help. Nia: Everybody needs help, Thomas. The King: Yeah, kid. Like McQueen helped me in the tie breaker race in LA. Lightning McQueen: All because he told me that I need help from good folks to help me win races and not by myself. The King: Yep. Never gets old, that tale. ships' horn sounds as it starts to move away from the docks Nia: Too late now anyway. (giggles) Looks like you're stuck with me instead of him, huh? set out to sea as the sun sets Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan